Remaining Pieces of Petals
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Karena hanya merekalah, lima sisa bunga yang telah terinjak oleh kerasnya dunia dan berusaha untuk bangkit kembali. —Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari's friendship fic. AU


**.**

**.**

**Remaining Pieces of Petals**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Temari; T, Friendship, Tragedy

© kazuka, march 4th, 2013

**.**

**.**

_Ada sisa-sisa serpihan bunga yang tersiram darah, terinjak kesemena-menaan, terbang terbawa dan kehilangan tawa._

_Bunga muda, hanya tersisa kelopak. Bisakah bersemi lagi?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

— _**Sepotong kelopak **__**sakura**__** tertatih sendiri diantar kesunyian, ia benci darah.**_

"Ibu ..." suaranya serak, ia memeluk erat boneka beruangnya yang telah kotor. "Uhuk—uhuk," ia terbatuk, debu sisa reruntuhan rumah dan perabot di sekitarnya membuatnya sedikit sesak.

Sakura, namanya.

Dia beringsut keluar dari persembunyiannya, merangkak dari bawah meja tempatnya berlindung. Rumahnya yang telah hancur separuh, ia perhatikan. Ketika ia melihat sekeliling, ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Ayah ...?" ia memanggil lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia berpaling, dan terlihat bahwa rumahnya sudah benar-benar cacat. Jendela besar di depan tampak rusak, sepertinya berusaha dicongkel dari luar namun gagal. Pintunya terbuka sedikit, bergerak-gerak ditiup angin.

Suasana benar-benar mencekam—sepi. Dan desir angin seolah membisikkan kisah-kisah horor yang membuat Sakura merinding, cuma bonekanya yang bisa ia peluk untuk menguatkan diri.

Ia takut, tapi ia pikir ia tidak akan menemukan siapapun untuk berlindung jika ia tidak bergerak.

_Kriieeet ..._

Derit pintu membuatnya ingin menangis.

Suasana di depannya lebih ingin membuatnya menangis.

Oh, tidak, bukan. Ia ingin mati saja.

"Ibu! Ayah!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua sosok yang masing-masing telentang dan tertelungkup di atas tanah yang basah, mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali meski berulang-ulang Sakura memanggil mereka.

Sakura merasakan kedua lututnya basah. Dingin. Dan ketika ia melihat ke bawah—lautan merah menjadi objek utama yang membuat kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

Di sini ada.

Di sana juga.

Di situ, sebelah sana, sekitarnya. Ada semua. Banjir.

Merah.

Darah.

Amis. Ada yang menggenang di bawah kepala seorang serdadu yang tangannya masih menyentuh sebuah senjata—ada yang sudah agak mengering di kepala seorang laki-laki paruh baya, dan ada pula yang masih tampak menetes dari tangan seorang anak yang Sakura tak tahu siapa.

Bahkan, ada yang masih merembes dari pelipis seorang wanita remaja.

Sakura mendekap bonekanya seakan ia akan mati jika melonggarkannya barang sedikit. Ia terisak, dan bersimpuh lemas sambil menatap kosong kedua jasad tak bernyawa di depannya.

"Ayah ... ibu ..."

**. . .**

**x**

**. . .**

— _**Sehelai bagian **__**aster**__** terkungkung pada dunia yang begitu asing, ia benci sepi.**_

Hinata mengambil satu bunga aster dari pot yang berada di atas mejanya. Ia terlalu bosan menunggu di dalam ruangan ini—ia dikunci dari kemarin di ruangan ini oleh ibunya. "_Jangan dibuka kalau di luar masih ramai, nak_," begitu pesan sang ibu yang masih dipatuhinya hingga detik ini.

Tapi, memang di luar kedengarannya memang benar-benar sunyi. Dari kemarin hingga siang tadi memang agak ramai, tapi ia tak tahu persis apa itu sebab ia berada di ruangan bawah tanah—suatu tempat yang dibangun diam-diam oleh orang tuanya tanpa ia tahu maksudnya apa.

Hinata duduk di sudut lain ruangan, mendekap lututnya. Sang ibu tak kunjung kembali setelah memberi pesan itu.

Ke mana, ya, kira-kira?

_Krruukkk—_

Ia lapar. Ibu ataupun ayahnya tidak meninggalkan apapun di sini untuknya.

_Memangnya di luar ada apa?_

Pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikirannya selain kalimat tanya 'aku harus makan apa?'.

Hinata bukanlah anak yang suka melawan perintah orang tua. Tapi—di luar memang benar-benar sudah sepi, bukan? Berarti ia tidak akan melanggar perkataan ibunya, ya—kalau ia keluar untuk mencari makanan sekarang?

Dia akhirnya menaiki tangga kecil di bagian lain ruangan dan membuka pintu yang berada di langit-langit.

Sepi.

Rumahnya sepertinya kosong.

"Ibu ...?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ayah ...?"

Sama.

Hinata berkeliling ruangan. Rumah besarnya terlihat seperti mati, sunyi sekali. Di luar sana—yang biasanya cukup ramai oleh lalu-lalang orang-orang yang biasanya akan menuju pasar yang tak terlalu jauh dari sini, sekarang senyap.

Hinata mengikuti rasa penasarannya, menuju pintu luar dan perlahan membukanya.

Desau angin seakan berhenti ketika ia membuka pintu dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Seolah ingin memberikannya kesenyapan yang benar-benar nyata.

"Ayah? Ibu? Kalian ... di ... mana?"

Sepi. Hening.

Yang Hinata tangkap dengan kedua matanya hanyalah orang-orang yang berbaring di tanah, selongsong peluru dimana-mana, tetesan darah bercampur dengan sisa hujan ... tidak ada suara apapun yang menjawabnya.

Benar-benar sunyi.

Ia mencengkeram ujung bajunya.

Takut. Ia takut.

**. . .**

**x**

**. . .**

— _**Sebentuk sisa **__**kosmos**__** takut akan terkejar masa lalu pahitnya, ia benci kehilangan.**_

"Uh ..." Ino akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan kembali seluruh kesadarannya—lantas mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang lunglai berada di atas tubuhnya—yang kemudian jatuh lemas ketika ia duduk.

Ino menatap horor. "Ibu ..." gumamnya, ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan yang dingin dan kaku itu.

"Ibu ... Ibu ..." ia menggoyangkan tubuh sang ibu yang tertelungkup di sampingnya. Tapi sama saja, percuma. Sang ibu tidak terbangun. Atau malah mungkin ... tidak akan terbangun lagi.

"Hiks ... Hiks ..." Ino mulai terisak, hatinya terasa begitu pedih. Apalagi ketika ia memandang sekelilingnya, hanya ada reruntuhan bangunan, orang-orang yang tertidur dan tidak akan pernah bangun lagi—atau serdadu-serdau berpakaian seragam yang juga ikut _tertidur_, dengan senjata berserakan di sekitar mereka.

Bau darah dan keringat bercampur, membuat ia ingin muntah. Kepalanya pusing dan kakinya terasa nyeri. Ino tidak bisa mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan barusan ... yang ada di memorinya hanyalah suara tembakan, ia penasaran karena hal itu, lalu menghambur keluar, mencari ibunya—lalu gelap. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia ingat setelah itu.

Ino memeluk kedua tangannya sendiri, menangis dan menggeleng cepat.

Ibunya ...

... Sudah mati. Hilang sudah wujud eksistensinya dalam hidup Ino.

Melihat sosok yang sudah terbujur kaku ini mau tak mau mengingatkannya kembali pada kehilangan yang dulu.

"Ayah ..." Ia menggumamkan panggilan tersebut, memanggil kembali ingatan tentang ayahnya dan segala kepahitan yang terjadi setelah ayahnya pergi tiga tahun lalu.

"_Ayah berangkat dulu, sayang. Ayah berjanji akan kembali_," itu katanya—memang ayahnya kembali, tapi dalam wujud yang sudah tidak punya nyawa. Pergi selamanya. Sosok yang selama ini Ino kagumi sudah hilang—dan ia benar-benar trauma dengan kata 'pergi' setelah itu.

Dan sekarang?

"Ibu ... Bu, bangun, bu ..." Ino berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat—ibunya bersimpah darah dan matanya terpejam rapat—dan terus saja memanggil satu-satunya orang berharga yang masih ia miliki.

Tidak adanya jawaban membuat Ino mau tidak mau harus menerima kenyataan yang paling ia takuti.

Ada yang hilang lagi dalam hidupnya.

Sudah cukup satu kali ia kehilangan—apakah harus lagi? Ino jadi ingin menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri kalau begini jadinya.

Untuk apa ia terus hidup jika yang ia dapatkan hanya kehilangan, kehilangan, dan kehilangan saja? Bagaimana cara ia menikmati hidup kalau begitu?

Gadis delapan tahun itu pun meraih tangan ibunya, menggenggamnya dan kemudian merapatkan jari-jari ibunya ke keningnya—bibirnya terus bergetar memperdengarkan tangis.

**. . .**

**x**

**. . .**

— _**Setangkai **__**lili**__** pucat jatuh lagi dalam dunia yang tak ia sukai, ia benci sendirian.**_

"Guru ..." Tenten memanggil sekali lagi sosok wanita muda yang benar-benar sudah kaku dan dingin itu. "Hiks ... guru ..."

Desau angin berlalu, daun-daun beterbangan lewat dan beberapa mengenai mayat-mayat yang sudah kering darah mereka. Beberapa pohon berlubang, tanah begitu basah. Tenten sekarang menunduk di atas tubuh gurunya, dan tetes-tetes air mata jatuh ke atas baju krem kusam milik wanita tersebut.

Semua yang menjadi ketakutannya dimasa lalu terpanggil kembali—membuatnya menangis semakin keras dan kemudian jatuh memeluk sang guru.

"Hiks ... hiks ..." tak lama kemudian ia bangkit, berpikir kalau-kalau ada seorang yang lain dis ekitarnya yang masih hidup dan bisa ia ajak segera lari dari tempat menyeramkan ini.

Sayangnya, tidak ada.

Orang-orang memang banyak. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang bernafas lagi.

Tenten meringis.

Hanya ia sendiri yang terduduk tanpa banyak terluka sekarang, yang bisa bangkit lagi dan masih tetap _hidup_.

Sendirian.

Ia cuma sendiri.

Tenten mencengkeram pakaian sang guru, hingga kumal namun ia masih merasa belum puas, sebab ia masih merasa benar-benar takut. Tidak ada yang bisa meredam perasaan ngeri ini selama ia masih sendiri.

Sama seperti _dulu_.

Waktu ia masih berusia lima, ia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi tentang orang tuanya. Yang ada hanyalah ingatan samar tentang wajah mereka yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena ingin mencarikan makanan untuknya—setelahnya, mereka tak pernah kembali.

Ia sendirian di rumah mereka yang kecil—dan karena tidak punya apapun untuk dimakan, Tenten berusaha mencari keluar. Mulai dari meminta, memohon sambil memelas, atau bahkan mengais sisa orang lain.

Sendiri itu mengerikan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin lagi mengingat bagaimana ia meringkuk sendiri di dalam kamar, di tepi jalan dan kedinginan, atau saat malam berhujan dimana ia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk membagi ketakutannya.

Sekarang terulang.

Tenten tidak bisa menemukan siapapun untuk berlindung—untuk meredakan ketakutannya akan jasad-jasad serta darah-darah yang berserakan ini.

"Guru ..." Tenten masih terus menangis.

Waktu itu ada yang mengulurkan tangannya, menolong Tenten dari kesendirian. Mengajaknya tinggal bersama dan melenyapkannya dari kungkungan kesendirian.

Tapi sekarang, apa akan ada yang seperti itu?

Tenten tidak ingin masa-masa hitamnya itu kembali menjeratnya.

"GURUUUU—!"

**. . .**

**x**

**. . .**

— _**Sebuah **__**anggrek**__** ingin waktu untuk dirinya berbalik kembali saja, ia benci perang.**_

"Cih."

Gadis kecil itu mendengus kesal. Namun, selimut merah bermotif bunga itu ia genggam kuat-kuat seraya berdiri dari posisi bersandarnya barusan. Tindakannya itu bukti bahwa ia masih punya sebuah rasa takut yang tersembunyi di balik kebenciannya akan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Temari beranjak dari sisi tubuh ayah, ibu dan saudaranya yang terbaring bersimbah darah di teras rumahnya.

Ia menggerutu, kenapa dirinya tidak ikut mati saja?

Agar ia tak perlu mencium bau darah yang amis ini, agar ia tak perlu kesepian, tak perlu kehilangan dan tak perlu sendiri begini.

"Perang bodoh ..." ia mengutuk

Ia bukan wanita yang gampang menangis. Ia dilatih untuk kuat dan tangguh oleh ayahnya yang cukup keras—jadi ia lebih sering mengungkapkan kekesalan atau kemarahannya dengan kata-kata tajam.

Temari bersandar di pohon, memeluk selimutnya. Tangannya terluka, tapi ia tak terlalu peduli itu. Sebab di kepalanya, lebih banyak memikirkan tentang kenapa, mengapa, dan apa.

_Kenapa_ orang-orang memilih perang sebagai jalan akhir? _Mengapa_ orang-orang tidak mau memikirkan bahwa akibat perang—para masyarakat yang tak tahu apapun bisa jadi korban? _Apa_ yang ada di otak mereka?

"Ssshh ..." Temari meringis. Luka di tangannya berdenyut.

Temari menggulirkan pandangannya perlahan, berusaha mempelajari keadaan sekitar.

Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Cih, benar-benar bodoh."

Cengkeraman Temari pada selimutnya ternyata semakin erat.

Ayahnya, ibunya, kedua saudaranya, tidak akan bangun lagi setelah ini.

Oh, ya, fakta itu benar-benar nyata.

Temari menggigit sudut bibirnya.

Memang, ayahnya keras dan disiplin—tapi tidak jarang sang ayah ketika pulang kerja membawakan es krim untuk mereka bertiga. Ibunya; sosok yang begitu lembut untuk putra-putrinya. Kedua adiknya, meski yang satu bandel dan yang satu terlalu pendiam—bukan berarti Temari tidak sayang mereka.

Oh, mereka memang pergi.

... Karena apa?

"Perang sialan."

Gerutuan itu lagi-lagi terdengar. Ya, Temari merasanya hanya objek itulah yang bisa ia persalahkan atas apa yang dialaminya kali ini.

Tangannya makin terkepal erat pada selimut yang terkena cipratan darah tersebut, dan lelehan air perlahan jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Sial ..."

**.- - -.**

**x – X - x**

**.- - -.**

_**Sang sakura tak tahu angin akan membawanya ke mana, harap pelannya—semoga saja bukan sebuah pintu neraka yang mengucapkan selamat datang.**_

Haruno Sakura berjalan di antara mayat-mayat itu. Mengenali wajah-wajah mereka, berharap ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal, dan mungkin bisa membawanya lari dari sini. Ia mual, bau darah membuatnya pusing. Ceceran merah itu ada dimana-mana, menambah rasa takutnya.

_**Sang aster mengayunkan kaki sebisa sisa nafasnya, ia ingin gapai jalan keluar yang bisa mengaburkan semua bencana di balik punggungnya.**_

Hyuuga Hinata memandang ngeri semua orang yang berbaring di sana saat ia berjalan, tidak ada yang bangun ataupun sadar. Ini siang hari, tapi sepi sekali di kotanya. Mencekam, karena sepi yang diisi dengan pemandangan tewasnya para penduduk begini.

_**Sang kosmos terbawa lara, sepasang betis lelah menghindar dari nyata—dibisikinya angin tentang sebuah doa akan ketakutannya.**_

Yamanaka Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sambil menutup telinganya ketika ia berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil—menjauh dari rumahnya. Ia baru saja tiba dari rumah neneknya dan ternyata keadaannya sama. Ia cuma mau berlari mencari pertolongan, berharap ini semua cuma mimpi.

_**Sang lili tidak pernah memilih untuk tetap dihampiri takdir yang sama dua kali, andai ia bisa raih surga saja sekarang.**_

Tenten tertatih-tatih membawa langkahnya. Ia tahu ia tidak punya pilihan untuk didatangi, tapi setidaknya ada sebuah logika bahwa mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan orang lain, bukan? Yang mungkin bisa bantu dirinya atau menghilangkan rasa kesalnya akan _kesendirian_.

_**Sang anggrek menatap langit dengan garang—ia mengerti hidup tak selalu murah hati; namun apakah sebuah hidup bisa sebegini kejamnya?**_

Temari membiarkan selimutnya kotor karena ia seret di atas tanah selama ia berjalan. Ia hanya mencari keadilan dan pertolongan—adakah yang mau membantunya diluar sana? Atau apakah ia bisa mendapat kedamaian tanpa perang laknat ini di tempat lain?

* * *

_Setangkai mawar layu ada di tengah-tengah tanah yang agak lapang, dia basah dan jadi titik temu kelima serpihan bunga yang hampir kehilangan asa mereka._

* * *

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika menemukan tangkai mawar aneh itu, heran—kenapa ada sebuah bunga di tempat seperti ini?

Hinata agak terkejut ketika ada derap langkah yang berhenti bersamaan di depannya—di depan mawar layu yang janggal ini.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya.

Tenten mengusap air matanya.

Temari memperhatikan satu per satu wajah pemilik kaki yang ia lihat mengarah ke tempat yang sama dengannya.

Dan kelima pandang itu bertemu satu sama lain setelahnya.

* * *

**-::-**

**-:: - X – ::-**

**-::-**

* * *

"Ayah dan ibuku ... mati."

"Ayah dan ibuku juga ..."

"Ibuku—juga..."

"Ayah, ibu, adik-adikku juga ikut jadi korban."

"Guruku juga."

Keempat mata lain mengarah pada sang pemilik jawaban yang terakhir.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah pergi entah kemana sejak aku sangat kecil," gadis bercepol dua itu meringis. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipinya.

Kelimanya memeluk lutut mereka lebih rapat. Ino dan Tenten bahkan mengusap lengan mereka—yang tidak tertutup kain. Beberapa bagian dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan sobek, kotor dan ternoda..

Temari memandang keduanya. Dengan inisiatif sendiri yang diputuskan setelah mengambil sebuah helaan nafas panjang—ia berdiri. Keluar dari tempat berteduh mereka: bawah jembatan.

"Kau ... mau kemana?" Hinata memanggil pelan.

"Tunggu saja, Aku akan segera kembali."

Sakura melirik Hinata. Si pemilik surai biru gelap itu tampak ingin mencegah Temari—ketakutan masih tampak pada wajahnya. "Tenang saja, jangan khawatir. Dia pasti akan kembali."

Keempatnya tidak membicarakan apapun sampai Temari kembali dengan dua buah batu besar dan beberapa ranting serta daun kering di tangannya.

Temari membenturkan kedua batu tersebut. Tangannya kelihatannya cukup kuat—karena tak lama setelah percobaannya, percikan api muncul dan segera saja ia arahkan api tersebut ke tumpukan ranting dan daun yang ia kumpulkan.

"Ah, syukurlah ternyata bisa ..."

Yang lain berpandangan.

"Ayahku pernah mengajari cara membuat api dari batu."

"Oh ..."

Hening. Temari menambahkan beberapa ranting ke dalam api hingga api tersebut membesar dan cukup untuk menghangatkan mereka berlima.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ino bertanya dengan suara lemah—separuh wajahnya tenggelam di depan lutut yang ditekuknya.

"A-ayah ... ibu ... aku rindu mereka ..." Hinata—yang terkecil diantara mereka semua—terisak. Tenten memeluk bahu Hinata, meski ia juga bersedih, ia juga prihatin melihat gadis terkecil itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sakura buka suara. Ia memainkan pasir di dekat kakinya, matanya menatap kosong pada kobaran api yang mereka kelilingi. "Ayah ibuku di sana... tidak mungkin 'kan kita biarkan mereka..."

"Perang mungkin masih belum selesai. Lebih baik kita bersembunyi dulu. Jika nanti ternyata sudah berakhir, akan ada orang-orang yang menolong kita dan orang tua kita," Temari yang paling dewasa, tampaknya tahu lebih banyak.

"Oh ... jadi ini perang, ya," Ino mematahkan sebuah ranting kecil yang ia pungut. "Seperti yang ibu ceritakan. Katanya ada yang menyerang perbatasan ..."

"Perang?" Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Apa itu artinya membunuh semua orang?"

Temari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia geram. "Mereka hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka menghabisi orang-orang yang tidak mau menuruti mereka."

"Ibuku pernah cerita juga," tambah Sakura. "Ada yang ingin mengambil wilayah kita. Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa."

"Orang tua kalian? Guruku? Bagaimana dengan mereka di sana? Apa kita akan meninggalkan mereka saja?" Tenten berujar dengan kepanikan yang tidak dapat disamarkan.

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kita harus bagaimana?"

Temari yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, sekarang agak mendongak. "Mereka ... pasti sudah mati," tanpa diduga—ia menyeka air yang mulai menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Yang lain agak kaget—Temari yang sedari tadi menampakkan diri sebagai yang paling tegar diantara mereka, sekarang bisa menangis juga. "Jangan pikirkan apapun dulu. Yang penting kita menemukan orang lain dan bisa berteduh. Daripada sendirian di tengah kumpulan mayat-mayat itu—kita hanya akan terbunuh pelan-pelan."

"Tapi kalau kehilangan orang-orang berharga begini—sama saja mati bagiku!" Ino meninggikan suaranya. Tangisnya pecah.

"Hiks ... hiks ..." Hinata turut menangis pula. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Terbawa suasana, Tenten dan Sakura pun ikut menitikkan air mata. Bayangan akan orang-orang terkasih mereka diputar kembali oleh pikiran, membuat mereka hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan air mata. Temari mendecih—ia benci keadaan saat ia lemah namun memang itulah kenyataannya; ia tidak punya lagi keluarga untuk menopangnya—diusianya yang masih sangat muda.

Api masih tetap menghangatkan, tapi kelimanya masih merasa dingin.

"Kita memang kehilangan orang-orang berharga," mulai Temari. Entah kenapa—ada sebuah rasa tanggung jawab yang muncul dari dalam dirinya sebab ia merasa bahwa dialah yang tertua. "Tapi setidaknya kita tidak sendirian. Kita beruntung dipertemukan di sini."

Ino memandang Temari, Tenten melirik Sakura dan Hinata—Sakura bergantian memandang Ino dan Temari.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang besok atau bagaimana selanjutnya. Yang penting saat ini. Yang penting malam ini kita punya tempat untuk tidur. Kita sama-sama di sini."

Kemudian, mereka saling pandang lagi. Ada yang menghela nafas—ada yang berusaha meredakan sisa isak tangisnya.

"Ku-kupikir benar ..." Sakura mengangguk—sedikit lebih bersemangat.

"Kau benar ..." Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ya," Tenten menyetujui.

"Ba-baiklah ..." Hinata ikut menjawab, tangisnya mereda.

Setelah hening yang cukup lama, Temari menepuk pundak Ino, dan kemudian matanya berputar memandang yang lain. "Mari kita tidur. Aku yakin kita cukup aman di sini."

"Ta-tapi ..." Hinata nampak masih sedikit ragu.

Sakura mengelus rambut Hinata. "Dia benar. Yang penting kita tidak sendirian, yang penting kau punya teman."

"Teman untuk sama-sama memutuskan hari esok," Tenten tersenyum kecil.

"Ya," angguk Ino. Yuk, tidur."

Dan malam itu dihabiskan oleh mereka untuk sama-sama menutup mata. Tangan Temari pada punggung Ino, tubuh Ino merapat pada Sakura, dan Tenten serta Sakura yang sama-sama memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata menjadi bukti bahwa mereka bisa kuat jika bersama-sama, bisa merasakan sedikit kedamaian jika berpegang satu sama lain. Meski baru mengenal, bukan alasan untuk mereka saling mengabaikan. Karena mereka sama.

... Karena mereka adalah sisa-sisa kelopak yang masih bertahan setelah terinjak. Saling menemukan dan berkumpul kembali untuk menguatkan satu sama lain

* * *

**- - x – x - -**

**::**

**- - x – x - -**

_15 years later ..._

_**.**_

_Sekumpulan mawar terikat dalam sebuah simpul, dia merekah dan segar, wangi menguar dan menjadi titik temu kembali lima kelopak yang telah mengumpulkan asa mereka._

_**.**_

* * *

"Kau terlambat, nona desainer, hihi."

"Ma-maaf! Aku ada janji dengan klien, aku harus menyelesaikan _deal_ sebelum tanggal dua puluh tujuh agar pagelaran busananya bisa diadakan secepatnya."

"Hahaha, tidak apa, santai saja. Aku juga baru datang, kok."

"Bisa kita mulai pembicaraannya sekarang? Hei, nona polisi, kau simpan dimana barang-barang yang akan kita bawa?"

"Ada di gudang rumahku, kok. Semua sudah siap."

Lima orang gadis cantik berkumpul di sebuah meja bundar, yang dihiasi sebuah pot berisi mawar merah segar.

Yang berambut cokelat masih mengenakan seragam polisinya—duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut pirang panjang yang mengenakan pakaian ala wanita karir. Di sebelahnya lagi ada seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang terurai sampai punggung—pakaiannya modis sekali, bersisian dengan gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang masih memakai jas putih. Terakhir, yang pirang berkepang empat, mengenakan pakaian semi-formal berwarna kelabu.

Seorang polisi, seorang _business woman_, desainer, dokter, dan penulis sekaligus motivator sedang berkumpul di rumah salah satu dari mereka.

"Korbannya ada berapa, sejauh ini?" Tenten menengok pada apa yang Ino pegang—sebuah tablet.

"Lima ratus orang," Ino sedikit mengerutkan dahi. "Dan hampir separuhnya adalah orang tua," ia meringis. "Jadi, korban yang tersisa sekarang, banyak anak-anak, bukan?"

"Ah, sudahlah, kita berangkat sekarang saja! Biar bantuan yang kita kumpulkan segera sampai. Hinata, kau yang bawa mobilnya kali ini, ya!"

"Baik!"

"Kita ke rumahku dulu, ambil barangnya, ayo," Tenten mengambil inisiatif, segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oke," Temari mengalungkan tasnya pada bahu, mengikuti Tenten.

Kelimanya pun melakukan apa yang sudha direncanakan. Menuju rumah Tenten, mengumpulkan barang-barang, dan kemudian menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh—melewati perbatasan menuju daerah yang cukup mencekam.

"Rencana gencatan senjata memang sudah dicanangkan, perseteruan juga mulai mereda," Ino membaca sebuah artikel yang ditemukannya di sebuah situs, "Tapi para korban kekurangan suplai bantuan. Pihak atas lebih mengurus cara perdamaian ketimbang nasib para korbannya."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Selalu saja."

"Karena itulah kita ada," Temari menyimpulkan.

"Karena kita tidak ingin ada yang mengulangi cerita masa lalu kita," Tenten menimpal.

"Sendirian seperti kita dulu ..." sahut Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

Kesemuanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Tidak akan pernah ada yang menginginkan perang," Sakura melepaskan nafas panjang, mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjali hatinya.

"Sebab itulah, kita datang untuk membantu mereka, agar tak terlalu menderita karena kehilangan, kesepian dan kesendirian karena perang," Ino tersenyum, memandang satu per satu sahabatnya.

Karena mereka adalah sisa-sisa bunga yang bisa bersemi kembali setelah saling menemukan satu sama lain—mereka tidak ingin ada yang layu seperti apa yang mereka alami dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: halo, fic tanpa pairing kali ini :) hanya ingin menjabarkan sedikit tentang 'peperangan dan korbannya'. plus, aku kepengen banget bikin fic tentang kelimat kunoichi ini, semuanya favoritku X3 aku pernah baca fic singkat tentang mereka, mereka dianalogikan sebagai musim dan es krim, dan kupikir, kenapa nggak bikin analogi mereka tentang bunga saja?

tentang bunga hanya tersisa kelopaknya, yang terinjak dan terluka karena 'kekerasan'. kekerasannya kali ini kubuat sebagai setting 'perang'. yah pokoknya begitulah, mereka sebagai anak-anak yang seharusnya dapat berkembang seperti layaknya bunga yang baru mekar, harus rusak karena diinjak kerasnya efek perang~ :"D sakura sebagai bunga sakura, hinata sebagai aster, ino sebagai kosmos, tenten itu lili dan temari anggrek—lalu tadi ada bunga mawar; itu sebagai simbolisasi pertemuan mereka~

Perang itu selamanya akan membawa dampak negatif yang lebih besar daripada positifnya, semoga pesan itu bisa terpetik dari cerita singkat ini. :D

.

.

p.s: karena dua tokoh yang disebutkan di awal adalah sakura dan hinata, makanya di kolom karakter itu kumasukin nama keduanya, soalnya ffn gak bisa masukin tokoh utama sampai lima sekaligus! D:


End file.
